SINISTER
by Litte Yagami Osanowa
Summary: Ryou mendapat Tugas baru untuk menyelidiki Gereja Tua di sebuah kompleks Perumahan yang sudah terbngkalai dari Abad 19, bersama dengan Rebecca yang mengikuti justru keduanya kini malah terjebak di dalam Gereja aneh itu dan sekarang... Mereka berakhir disebuah tempat yang sama sekali tidak mereka kenal, sebuah Dimensi Pararel yang aneh...
1. Chapter 1

**NIGHTMARE**

**SINISTER**

_**Dunia ini tidak hanya dihuni oleh para Manusia—tapi juga mereka para makhluk yang sama sekali tidak bisa terlihat dengan mata. Mereka hidup berdampingan dengan manusia tanpa mereka sadari, Mereka yang masih tidak mengakui bahwa diri mereka sudah lama tiada dan masih tetap berada di bumi. Menetap untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu yang masih belum bisa terselesaikan—Tapi siapa yang akan menolong mereka?**_

_Aku terlahir bukan sebagai manusia biasa—akulah jembatan antara Dunia Nyata dengan Dunia dibalik kaca… aku bisa melihat roh misterius yang berada di sekitar dengan kekuatanku —sebut saja mungkin aku Gila atau Aneh tapi itulah kenyataannya… Aku membantu mereka yang tertimpa masalah mengenai beberapa kasus yang sama sekali aneh untuk diselesaikan, Akulah sang Spirit Detective. Butuh bantuanku mengatasi para makhluk itu?_

_Oh…_

_Maiden of the Light…_

_You're wishing in front of the Cathedral…_

_The glow of candles that lit in front of you…_

_You prayed for the lost love to come back…_

Ryou saat itu berjalan di jalanan setapak yang terlihat cukup sepi karena jarang sekali para pejalan kaki memilih rute dimana ia berada saat ini, dengan menggunakan jaketnya ia tetap berjalan mengabaikan dinginnya udara musim gugur yang menerpanya.

'_Tidak seperti jalan yang sebelumnya kita lewati barusan—kenapa disini sepi sekali?_' tanya Rebecca seorang hantu penghuni Sekolah yang kini ikut menemani Ryou, meskipun saat tugasnya yang pertama Ryou mem-vessel roh hantu itu untuk membantunya entah kenapa setelah semuanya selesai Rebecca masih tetap mengikuti Ryou dengan alasan ia bosan tanpa sesuatu untuk dilakukan di kawasan lamanya.

Ryou membenarkan syar putih yang melingkar di sekitar lehernya memandangi sekitar jalan yang sangat sepi dan hanya dipenuhi oleh daun-daun yang berguguran diterpa oleh angin, "Entahlah—Kudengar memang jalanan ini sudah lama tidak dilalui pejalan kaki lainnya…" sahut Ryou

'_Hii—seperti Kota Hantu saja…'_ ucap Rebecca sambil tertawa pelan melayang-layang mengitari Ryou '_Nee—Kali ini kau akan kemana lagi Ry?_' tanyanya dengan antusias

"…Suatu Tempat" jawab Ryou singkat

Rebecca mengembungkan pipinya '_Aku tahu kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat—Tapi dimana? Memangnya kau mendapat tugas baru sebagai Detective Roh?' _tanyanya

Ryou mengangkat bahu "Entahlah—Aku hanya mampir ke tempat seorang Pendeta yang baru-baru ini menghubungiku, mungkin saja dia perlu bantuan dengan urusan gereja atau mungkin urusan yang lainnya…" jelasnya

Ryou melangkah terus hingga ia berhenti di sebuah kawasan dimana ia dapat dengan jelas melihat sebuah rumah kecil di seberang jalan dikelilingi oleh pohon maple yang tinggi dan menjulang, sambil mencocokan alamat yang ada di tangannya dan meyakinkan bahwa rumah itu adalah tempat tujuannya Ryou segera berjalan menuju rumah tersebut.

"…Ah, kau pasti Ryou…" ucap seorang Pria tua dengan pakaian putih menghampiri Ryou dengan senyuman ramah "…Terima kasih sudah mau datang ke tempatku, Aku sangat menghargainya…" ucapnya

Ryou hanya mengangguk pelan, "Jadi, Bapak adalah Mr. Paul yang menghubungiku beberapa decade belakangan ini?" tanya Ryou

Pria itu mengangguk "Awalnya aku sempat takut kalau pesanku masih belum tersampaikan juga, tapi syukurlah ternyata pesanku sampai juga padamu…" jawabnya kemudian "Tidak baik berdiri disini sambil bicara, Ayo masuk…" ajaknya

Keduanya duduk di kursi yang terletak di teras rumah, Mr. Paul menyediakan the dan juga beberapa kue kecil sebagai kudapan kepada Ryou.

"…Dari berita yang bapak dengar, kau bisa mengusir roh jahat…" ucap Mr Pau memulai pada Ryou yang kini mulai menyeruput tehnya perlahan

Ryou sekilas meletakan cangkirnya diatas meja sebelum kemudian menjawab "Apa bapak memerlukan bantuanku membasmi roh?"

Mr Paul hanya menggeleng pelan sebelum kemudian "Bukan—Bukan membasminya, hanya saja bapak ingin kau membantunya…" ucapnya memulai "Bapak mungkin tidak mengerti untuk urusan seperti ini, tapi bapak tahu ia tidak melakukan apapun… dia hanya memerlukan bantuan seseorang untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya…" jawabnya lagi

"…" Ryou hanya diam sambil mengigit kue yang baru saja ia ambil

"…Bisakah kau melakukan itu? Untuk roh yang menderita itu?" tanyanya

"Aku tidak pernah berkata 'Tidak' pada setiap permintaan…" ucap Ryou "Dimana roh itu berada? Mungkin aku bisa melakukan sesuatu…" tanya Ryou

~Old Chruch~

Kali ini Ryou sudah berada di depan Gereja tua yang sudah lama tidak diurus, hawa dingin yang mencekam memenuhi sekeliling Gereja dan tentunya Gereja yang sudah tidak terurus dan terbengkalai ini terlihat begitu mengerikan walaupun kau hanya melihatnya dari jauh saja.

'_Gereja Willinston, ya? Kenapa dari semua tempat seorang roh aneh menetap di tempat suci seperti Gereja?_' ucap Rebecca

"Mungkin dia bukan Roh biasa, lagipula dari aura yang ada di sekeliling—bisa dikatakan ada sesuatu yang lain di dalam Gereja itu…" ucap Ryou "Dan… Gereja Wilinston juga sangat terkenal di Abad 19, entah kenapa sekarang Gereja yang terkenal berubah menjadi Gereja yang mencekam seperti ini…" tambah Ryou melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk Gereja yang kini sudah dikunci dengan gembok besar

'_Hah… terkunci… Bagaimana kita bisa—'_

Ryou merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci perak sambil tersenyum "…Mendapatkan kunci ini dari Mr Paul… Kau pikir aku mau menyusahkan diriku mendobrak pintu yang terbuat dari kayu oak yang keras ini…" ucap Ryou kemudian membuka pintu Gereja tersebut lalu mengantungi kunci itu kembali kedalam sakunya sebelum memasuki Ruangan Gereja yang dipenuhi oleh debu

Ryou berkeliling melihat sekeliling dimana yang ia temukan hanya sarang laba-laba dan kursi-kursi juga peralatan gereja yang sudah terabaikan kini ditutupi oleh debu penganggu, kaca-kaca yang kini sudah menghitam dan kotor serta lukisan yang sudah tidak jelas lagi gambarnya. Ryou melangkahkan kakinya perlahan di depan altar dimana ia mendapati beberapa serpihan kaca yang berada di karpet—Ryou mengambil sebongkah kecil serpihan kaca tersebut sebelum kemudian beranjak bangun kembali dan mengamati lokasi sekeliling.

'…_Tidak ada hal yang aneh di dalam Gereja berdebu ini kecuali sarang laba-laba yang besar itu—iuuh, benar-benar tidak terawatt!'_ protes Rebecca '_Memangnya orang itu yakin ada roh di dalam Gereja kotor seperti ini?_' ucapnya lagi meragukan

"…Aku tidak tahu, meskipun aku bisa merasakan auranya saat ada di luar Gereja tapi begitu berada di dalam sini semuanya menghilang dan bercampur dengan hal lainnya…" sahut Ryou kemudian menunjuk sebuah kaca yang terletak di pojok kiri ruangan yang sudah pecah "Kau lihat, beberapa Kaca di tempat ini pecah karena sesuatu hal dan yang paling parah dari retakan kaca itu ada di tengah tegah altar disini.." ucap Ryou menunjukan bongkahan besar kaca yang ada di bawah kakinya

'_Yah—Well mungkin ada kelelawar yang masuk dan memecahkan kaca tanpa sengaja…'_ sahut Rebecca

"Aku ragu kelelawar ada di balik semua ini…" sahut Ryou sambil memperhatikan sebelum kemudian…

**JGREK!**

Hembusan angin yang kuat dan tidak biasa langsung menghempas pintu yang semula terbuka kini tertutup bersamaan dengan bunyi yang menandakan pintu tersebut dengan anehnya terkunci dan berarti Ryou terjebak di dalam Gereja lama ini. Bukan hanya itu saja, hawa yang semula biasa-biasa saja di dalam Gereja kini berubah drastic menjadi sangat panas, Ryou melangkahkan kakinya berusaha untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan pintu yang tiba-tiba saja menutup dan menahannya untuk keluar…

'_Uh—Huh… Sekarang aku menarik kembali kata-kataku…'_ gumam Rebecca pelan

Ryou masih bergulat untuk membuat pintu itu kembali terbuka "Sudah terlambat untuk itu—Kita terkunci di dalam…" ucapnya

'_Mungkin kita bisa keluar kalau kita memecahkan jendela—'_ ucapan Rebecca terputus

"Terlalu tinggi untuk bisa mencapainya—!"

**Tring! Tring! Tring! Tring! Tring!**

Terdengar suara sebuah piano melantunkan rentetan sebuah lagu dengan sendirinya dan kini suara alunan lagu tersebut menggema di seluruh ruangan Gereja tanpa terkecuali. Ryou berbalik dan memandangi sekitar—tidak ada siapapun disini dan tentunya bukan manusia yang bisa memainkan piano di dalam Gereja tua ini kan?

'…_Aku tidak tahu kalau di abad 19 ada piano yang bisa bergerak secara otomatis…'_ ucap Rebecca mengawali

"Aku juga baru tahu sekarang…" gumam Ryou melangkahkan kakinya maju "Kurasa kita harus melihat darimana asal suara itu…" tambahnya

'_Kau—GILA! Tempat ini sudah menyeramkan dan kau masih mau menyelidikinya, bahkan aku bisa merasakan hawanya sangat pekat sekalii Ryouu~'_ rengek Rebecca

Ryou hanya memutar bola mata—bukannya seharusnya ia yang merengek saat ini dan bukan Rebecca karena ia kan sudah menjadi Hantu "…Kita tidak punya pilihan lain…" sahut Ryou melangkahkan kakinya kembali

**JDEG!**

'…_.R—R—Ryou…'_ ucap Rebecca sedikit terbata-bata dengan mata yang melebar tampak memandangi Ryou yang kini sedang mematung

Ryou merasakan sesuatu yang aneh sehingga ia menghentikan langkahnya, perasaan yang begitu pekat dan juga memberikannya sedikit efek merinding hanya dengan merasakannya. Hawa yang semakin jelas terasa dengan lirikan mata yang mengawasinya, dengan instan Ryou langsung menoleh kesamping tidak mendapatkan apapun kecuali refleksinya semata di bayangan cermin.

Ryou menyipitkan matanya, seharusnya ia merasakan hawa itu disekitar sini beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia memandangi cermin tersebut berusaha mencari keanehan yang terselubung di dalamnya sebelum ia bisa menyadarinya

…

…

…

…

…

**JGREK!**

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

'_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'_ jerit Rebecca dengan instan

Bagaimana tidak, dengan cepat refleksi bayangan Ryou di dalam cermin berubah begitu saja menjadi penampakan sosok yang terbalut pakaian mewah berwarna putih dengan darah yang mengalir menuruni matanya yang hanya menunjukan lapisan putih dengan darah yang mengalir keluar begitu saja dari dalam cermin. Ryou hanya bisa terdiam sejenak ketika perlahan kaca tersebut mulai retak dengan suara lengkingan yang berasa dari sosok itu ditambah dengan suara menyebalkan yang keluar dari Partner-Hantunya yang sama sekali tidak berguna disaat seperti ini.

**Trak! Trak! Trak!**

Perlahan Kaca tersebut ulai retak disusul dengan sebuah tangan yang mencoba keluar dari dunia di balik cermin dengan tangan yang sudah berlumuran darah membuat ruangan kini dikelilingi oleh bau darah yang begitu memekakan hidung.

"…Sepertinya kita harus pergi…" ucap Ryou masih dengan suara tenangnya—entah kenapa disaat seperti ini ia tidak merasakan dirinya berteriak histeris seperti Rebecca

'_KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI—AYO CEPAT KELUARR~!'_ sahut Rebecca dengan suara naik beberapa oktaf

Tidak membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, Ryou langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan cermin dan berusaha mencari jalan keluar sebelum kakinya mendadak terasa kaku untuk bergerak sehingga ia langsung terjatuh di lantai. Oh—sangat bagus sekali, selain suara alunan lagu yang mistis itu masih terdengar kini ia harus mempersiapkan dirinya untuk sesuatu yang jauh lebih mengerikan dibandingkan sebuah alunan lagu aneh yang memenuhi ruangan.

_Oh…_

_The dims light finally faded away…_

_Take my wishes away from my prayer…_

_Take my whisper away in the sound of the wind…_

_Take all my hope for the living in the future…_

Sosok itu perlahan mulai keluar dari dalam cermin yang kini sudah retak sepenuhnya, berlumuran darah dan berjalan dengan perlahan di tempat dimana Ryou berada—alunan music semakin kencang terdengar dengan tempo yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Darah yang mengalir membasahi lantai Gereja itu dengan sendirinya membentuk sesuatu mengelilingi Ryou yang tidak bisa bergerak melakukan apapun disaat seperti itu lantaran mata dan juga pikirannya masih terfokus pada sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

Tangan yang terbalut sarung putih sutra yang kini sudah dibaluri darah itu perlahan mulai terangkat dengan ujung jemarinya yang menunjuk kearah Ryou, wajahnya yang tersembunyi dibalik kain berwarna putih yang ternoda itu menampilkan sebuah gerakan yang sepertinya berasal dari mulutnya.

Sebelum Ryou dapat memastikan apa yang sedang dilakukan sosok itu, cahaya biru pekat kini menyelimutinya membuat semuanya terasa begitu menyilaukan dan pandangan mata Ryou kini berubah sepenuhnya menjadi putih.

'…_**Tolong**_…'

"Hah!" dengan seketika Ryou langsung membuka matanya setelah ia merasakan ia mendengar sebuah suara, Ia memandangi sekitarnya yang berupa jalanan sepi di malam hari dimana tidak ada seorang pun yang melewati jalan yang gelap tempatnya berada saat ini.

Bukankah seharusnya ia berada di dalam Gereja?

Ini dimana? Ryou tidak mengetahui apa-apa sebelum kemudian…

'_RYOUU~ Syukurlah kau sudah sadaarrr~'_ ucap Rebecca muncul dihadapannya

Ryou mengerjapkan matanya "Dimana ini?.." tanya Ryou

Rebecca menggeleng '_Aku tidak tahu… begitu aku keluar kita sudah berada di jalan yang aneh ini… setelah cahaya biru aneh itu menyelimuti kita—mungkin dia yang membawa kita kesini…'_ sahut Rebecca '_Ditambah lagi sosok aneh tadi itu sepertinya juga yang sudah merencanakan menjebak kita di Gereja sejak awal…'_

Ryou beranjak berdiri "…Mungkin saja dia ingin menunjukkan sesuatu untuk kita…" sahut Ryou kemudian memandangi sekitar "Rebecca, kau tidak merasa aneh dengan lingkungan di sekitar sini?—Kita harus mencari sesuatu… untuk mendapatkan informasi lebih jauh…"

'_Aku rasa itu ide yang buruk—Tempat ini dipenuhi hawa kematian dan aku tidak suka berjalan-jalan ditempat dengan keadaan seperti ini…'_ sahut Rebecca

"…Kita tidak punya jalan lain, lagipula mungkin saja ini _Kota kematian_…" ucap Ryou "_Sebuah dimensi dimana hanya dihuni oleh mereka yang sudah mati tetapi memiliki materialisasi seperti lingkungan ketika mereka masih hidup—tempat dimana para arwah yang masih belum bisa mendapat peristirahatan dengan tenang…_" jelas Ryou

'—_wow, kau tahu banyak juga ya Ryou…'_ sahut Rebecca

"…Bukannya seharusnya Hantu sepertimu lebih tahu banyak dibandingkan Manusia sepertiku? _Anyway_, lebih baik kita cepat bergerak…" sahut Ryou mulai melangkahkan kakinya "Pertama kita harus mencari dulu tempat apa ini…" ucap Ryou

'_Yes… Madam~!'_

Ryou memutarkan bola mata malas mendengar sahutan dari Rebecca kemudian disusul dengan suara cekikikan pelan dari Hantu perempuan yang satu itu. Menyusuri Kota Kematian dengan Hantu yang modelnya seperti ini mungkin opsi yang salah…

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**Author Notes:**__ Nightmare Sinister bagian dari Nightmare Beginning yang di hapus dalam daftar FFn untuk diedit kembali. May the Creeps begin—insert evil laugh—!_


	2. Chapter 2

**NIGHTMARE**

**HOUSE OF THE SINNER**

_**Namaku Ryou—Ryou Bakura, seorang siswi SMA swasta yang-tidak-terkenal dan seorang yang anti-sosial. Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa kujelaskan tentang diriku—Aku mengetahui apa yang tidak mereka ketahui, Aku bisa melihat apa yang tidak bisa mereka lihat. Masa Lalu maupun Masa Depan hanya bagaikan sebuah tali jembatan tipis yang berhubungan satu sama lain. Pekerjaanku bukanlah sebagai seorang pelajar—Aku adalah DS, setidaknya mereka menyebutku demikian. Tugasku adalah mengembalikan/menenangkan/memecahkan sengketa/fenomena/tragedy yang tidak lazim ditemui oleh seorang manusia. Kalau kau membutuhkan bantuanku—kenapa tidak langsung hubungi saja?**_

_**Kali ini aku mendapat sebuah kasus berhubungan dengan Gereja lama yang sudah lama ditinggalkan, Klien-ku kali ini adalah Mr. Paul Abraham seorang Pendeta yang juga bekerja sebagai pengawas Gereja yang terbengkalai itu. Tawarannya menarik sehingga aku memutuskan untuk memenuhi permintaannya—tapi sesuatu diluar perkiraanku terjadi, mungkin kesalahanku karena tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekitar sehingga kini kami—Rebecca dan aku—terjebak disebuah Dimensi lain, Kota Kematian.**_

_**Satu pertanyaanku yang masih belum terjawab;**_

…_**Kenapa kami berada di dalam Dimensi ini dan Apa yang harus kami cari di dalam sini?**_

_It's like a lust_

_An unbearable Lust that always haunted me_

_Fearless of desire that can't be done_

_Oh, what should I do_

_What should I do to make it disappear, Honey?_

Ryou melangkah perlahan menyusuri jalan setapak, tidak ada satu patah katapun yang dapat mendeskripsikan Kota Kematian ini. Semuanya tampak kacau balau dan tidak ada sesosok apapun yang berada di sekitar maupun ditempat seperti ini kecuali para makhluk penghuni—sementara Ryou masih tenang dengan situasi seperti ini, dilain pihak Rebecca tampak was-was memandangi sekitarnya. Dirinya adalah Roh juga kan? Ia bisa merasakan banyak sekali hawa di sekitar tempat ini—begitu gelap dan pekat—mungkin menunjukan seberapa dalam penderitaan para Roh-Roh yang berada di tempat ini, bukan hanya itu saja…

"_R—Apakah mereka yang mati dan berakhir ditempat ini adalah Roh-Roh yang kuat Ry?"_ tanya Rebecca

"…Bisa jadi" sahut Ryou dengan singkat sambil melanjutkan langkahnya "Kebanyakan dari mereka mungkin saja Para Roh yang masih menyimpan dendam akibat kematiannya—Mereka akan sangat berbahaya kalau mereka mengetahui seorang Manusia berada di tempat seperti ini…" jelas Ryou

Rebecca memandanginya dengan miris _"Kenapa kau bisa menjelaskan dengan nada santai begitu~! Bukankah kau seharusnya ketakutan karena kau satu-satunya Manusia di Alam kematian ini!"_ keluhnya sambil menepuk dahinya _"Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh…"_ gumamnya lagi

"…Kau memang bodoh jadi untuk apa mengaku lagi" ucap Ryou kemudian menambahkan "Kalaupun aku takut—untuk apa aku menunjukannya? Lagipula tidak akan membantu kita keluar dari tempat ini…"

Rebecca mengacak-acak rambutnya _"Nah—Itu yang tadi ingin kutanyakan! Bagaimana kita keluar dari tempat ini?"_

Ryou bertopang dagu "Kalaupun aku tahu pasti kita bisa keluar daritadi, kan?" sahutnya

"_Jadi intinya… Kau tidak tahu jalan pulang?"_ tanya Rebecca lagi merasa hopeless

"…Mungkin" sahut Ryou

"_KAU PASTI BERCANDA—Hmmph!"_ Rebecca yang tadi hendak berteriak langsung menutup mulutnya setelah mendapat tatapan dari Ryou

Ryou kembali menghela napas, benar-benar akan menjadi jalan yang panjang kalau ada Rebecca di tempat seperti ini. Si Roh cerewet yang satu ini tidak tahu situasi untuk bersikap, bagaimana kalau para Roh yang ada ditempat ini menjadi terusik atau lebih parah mengincar mereka untuk dijadikan medium baru?

Ryou mempercepat langkahnya "Meskipun kita tidak tahu cara kembali—setidaknya kita harus mencari tahu alasan kenapa kita dikirim ke tempat ini, mungkin setelah semua teka-tekinya terpecahkan kita bisa menemukan portal untuk kembali ke Dunia nyata…" jelas Ryou "…Dan untuk memperjelas, Becca—Kalau kau sekali lagi berteriak, maka aku akan mengorbankanmu untuk dijadikan bahan makanan para Roh ganas ditempat ini…" ancamnya

Rebecca hanya menelan ludah sambil mengangguk pasrah, Ia tidak ingin hidupnya berakhir sebagai makanan Roh lain kan?

Angin dingin selalu berhembus di tempat ini memberikan sensasi yang mengerikan ditambah dengan suara-suara keheningan yang begitu mencekam di sekitarnya ditambah dengan kabut tipis yang menghiasi semakin menambah rasa takut setiap orang yang berakhir ditempat ini. Ryou dapat melihat rumah-rumah tua yang berada di pinggir jalan, mata Hazlenya memperhatikan dekorasi rumah tersebut yang tampak berbeda dari biasanya.

Perlahan langkahnya terhenti dan Rebecca memandanginya dengan wajah heran.

"…" Ryou diam sejenak sebelum kemudian ia menundukan kepalanya melihat ke bawah, jalan setapak yang terbuat dari batu hitam itu memiliki sedikit noda yang aneh. Ryou memberanikan diri untuk berlutut dan meraba noda tersebut dengan jemarinya, warna merah pekat yang sangat kental terpoles begitu saja di jemarinya

"…_Bu—bukankah seharusnya hal seperti ini tidak ada di alam Kematian nee, Ryou…"_ ucap Rebecca

"…Alam Kematian adalah tempat yang misterius—Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa saja yang ada di Ala mini, Becca… Mungkin semuanya hanya ilusi atau hal sebaliknya…" sahut Ryou memulai "Lihat saja tempat ini—susunan rumah dan dekorasi mereka sangat berbeda…" tambahnya

"…_Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu mengaitkan semuanya dengan susunan dan dekorasi sebuah rumah aneh"_ gerutu Rebecca tidak mengerti _"Lebih baik kita tetap berjalan—hei! Apa itu?"_ ucap Rebecca sambil menunjukkan sesuatu

Ryou menaikan alis tetapi berbalik untuk menengok ke arah yang ditunjukan oleh Rebecca, sesuatu yang bersinar kecil tampak berada di sela-sela bebatuan jalan. Beranjak berdiri, Ia perlahan mencoba untuk meraih benda kecil tersebut sampai pada akhirnya usahanya membuahkan hasil. Mengangkatnya dengan ragu, Ryou mengamati cincin platina mungil yang ia dapatkan…

"_Mataku memang jeli—cantik sekali cincin itu! Ah~ berikan padaku Ryou~" _ucap Rebecca meminta

"Tidak boleh…" sahut Ryou menggenggam cincin itu ditangannya membuat Rebecca mengeluh "Kita tidak tahu siapa pemilik cincin ini—dan darimana cincin ini berasal…" tambahnya

"_Lalu apa yang kita lakukan dengan cincin itu—jangan bilang kau mau mengambilnya! Iya kan? Berikan padaku~Ry!"_ ucap Rebecca lagi

Ryou menghela napas "Aku tidak berminat dengan cincin ini—Tapi untuk sementara kita akan membawanya, mungkin kita akan membutuhkannya untuk sesuatu nanti…" ucapnya sambil meneruskan langkah dengan Rebecca yang masih menggerutu dibelakangnya tidak terima

Keduanya meneruskan langkah mereka dalam diam—kesunyian yang seperti biasa selalu menyelimuti tempat ini—beberapa menit berjalan keduanya kini sudah berada di pertigaan jalan dengan pemandangan mobil-mobil tua di depan jalan saling bertubrukan satu sama lain, pintu pagar yang sudah rusak dan gedung toko yang hancur akibat sebuah truk yang menabraknya. Terlihat noda yang sama kini membekas diatas aspal jalan dan juga menciprat di jalanan setapak juga tembok-tembok gedung disekitarnya.

Rebecca menutup mulutnya—kemungkinan mencoba untuk menahan dirinya yang akan berteriak—sementara Ryou hanya berdiri disana mengamati saja.

"_Aku tidak tahu ditempat ini juga ada yang seperti ini—Uh, Ryou… aku punya firasat buruk…lebih baik kita tidak—!"_ ucapan Rebecca terputus dengan mata terbelalak tidak percaya ketika Ryou sudah menyebrangi jalan menuju tempat di hadapan mereka _"Ryou—!"_ seru Rebecca pelan sambil melayang menghampirinya _"Sudah kubilang—bukan ide yang bagus kalau kita menghampiri—!"_ protesnya

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan—" sahut Ryou sambil mengamati sekitar, mobil-mobil yang sudah usang dan rusak itu juga noda darah yang menghiasi aspal yang ia pijak semuanya serasa seperti nyata "…Bangunan yang terlihat tua—Dekorasi yang berbeda, ditambah dengan model Kendaraan yang terkesan terlalu lama ini…" ucapnya memulai sambil memegangi kaca spion mobil yang kini sudah hamcur bagian depannya "…Kita sudah terlalu jauh melompat, Becca…" sahut Ryou

Rebecca memandangi Ryou dengan muka _pokerface_ sambil mengerjapkan matanya _"Huh—?"_ sahutnya yang sudah _dumbstruck_ tidak tahu apa-apa

Ryou mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk ke sebuah bangunan tua dengan pintu kaca etalasenya yang sudah hancur dan deretan TV lama yang terbuat dari kayu berada di dalamnya, "TV seperti itu sama sekali tidak ada di tempat kita tinggal, kan?" ucap Ryou memulai sementara Rebecca memperhatikan tempat yang ditunjukkan Ryou berikutnya, "Mobil model lama seperti ini sama sekali tidak pernah terlihat digunakan di tempat kita, kecuali kalau kau pergi ke Pameran Museum Otomotif atau Pelelangan Mobil antic…" tambah Ryou sambil memandangi bangunan Toko-Toko di sekitar "Toko-Toko ditempat kita sama sekali tidak memiliki pondasi lama seperti ini—kalau dugaanku benar, maka kita… saat ini bukan hanya berada di Kota Kematian saja…"

Rebecca menelan ludah _"L—Lalu… Apa maksudnya semua ini, Ryou?"_ tanyanya ragu

Ryou menopang dagunya "Kita juga melompati waktu sampai beberapa puluhan tahun yang lalu—Dunia masa lalu, Dunia kematian… atau biasa disebut _The Further Tunnel_…" jawabnya menegaskan "…Dengan kata lain, kita berada di Abad 19 itu sendiri, tapi di dalam Dimensi yang berbeda…" jelasnya

"_HEE—!"_ seru Rebecca dengan wajah _shock_ bukan main _"Memangnya hal seperti itu bisa terjadi!"_ sahutnya lagi

~Sinister~

Rebecca dan Ryou masih berada di tempat kecelakaan itu—tampaknya mereka masih memikirkan sesuatu tentang asal muasal semua ini bisa terjadi, Rebecca yang tampak kebingungan kini memilih melayang memutar-mutar sambil merapalkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat dimengerti apa maksudnya sedangkan Ryou yang selalu bertampang tenang melangkah mengitari mobil-mobil yang saling bertubrukan itu mengituti jejak darah asalnya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia kini berdiri dihadapan sebuah mobil yang sudah remuk menghantam tembok dengan bagian belakangnya penyok karena ditubruk mobil lainnya, kondisi kematian yang cukup mengenaskan kalau memang sudah pernah terjadi di Dunia nyata.

"Ng…" gumam Ryou ketika ia merasakan sudah menginjak sesuatu dibawah kakinya, ia menunduk ke bawah mendapati secarik kertas lusuh dibawah kakinya. Penasaran dengan isi kertas yang sudah lama dengan noda darah itu, Ryou segera memungutnya kemudian membalik untuk membaca isinya. Sebelum ia bisa membaca dengan tenang isi surat tersebut…

"_Menemukan sesuatu!"_ ucap Rebecca tiba-tiba sambi terkikik geli _"Apa isi surat itu—Ry?"_ tanyanya

"Kalau kau tidak muncul tiba-tiba mungkin aku sudah bisa membaca keseluruhan isinya…" ucap Ryou sambil memutar bola mata

"_Habis kau itu meninggalkanku saja sendirian saat sedang berpikir—jadi tidak apa kan, kalau aku sedikit jahil hihihi. Seperti biasa kau sama sekali tidak takut—Huuh…"_ protes Rebecca

Ryou menghela napas "Untuk apa aku menemani Roh yang stress?" ucapnya kemudian kembali ke tugasnya yaitu membaca kertas tersebut

* * *

_**Dear,**_

_**Aku tidak sabar untuk melihatmu kembali—ingin secepatnya kita bertemu saat aku kembali pulang.**_

_**Disaat semua urusanku sudah selesai, saat itu pasti aku akan menepati janji diantara kau dan aku—Heh, terdengar aneh ya. Tapi aku serius dengan ucapanku, sebagai tanda bukti keseriusanku kau bisa melihat apa yang ada dibalik surat ini.**_

_**Aku akan selalu memegang janjiku sampai kapanpun itu, dan sampai kita akan bertemu kembali aku harap kau sudah siap ditempat pertama kita bertemu.**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Love, '94**_

* * *

…

…

"_Bwahahahahhahhahah… su-surat yang menggelikan!"_ tawa Rebecca pelan selesai membaca surat itu _"Siapa orang bodoh yang menulis surat ketinggalan zaman dengan bahasa seperti itu? 'Aku akan memegang janjiku' bwahahahha, benar-benar…"_ cerocos Rebecca

Ryou hanya mengernyitkan alis menanggapi komentar Rebecca, memang benar sih isi surat ini sedikit menggelikan karena bahasanya yang terlalu mengada atau memang kenyataannya demikian? Oh well, mungkin orang yang memiliki kertas ini adalah seorang wanita dan dia juga menjadi korban dalam kecelakaan di jalan ini.

"…Aku pikir, kekasih si penerima surat ini pastinya menderita kalau dia tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya…" gumam Ryou pelan

"…_Huum, mungkin saja—kita tidak tahu ataupun mengenal orang-orang disini…"_ sahut Rebecca sambil manggut-manggut

"…Sebaiknya kita pergi mencari tempat lain…" ucap Ryou meletakan kembali kertas tersebut ditempat dimana ia mengambilnya

_**Syuuussshhh…**_

Angin berhembus sedikit kencang, Rebecca langsung menengok kebelakang merasa ia barusan merasakan sesuatu.

"_Barusan tadi-"_ ucapannya terputus

"…Hanya angin, ayo kita pergi…" ajak Ryou berniat melangkah pergi disertai dengan Rebecca

…

…

_**Hiks… Hiks… Hiks… Hikss…**_

Terdengar suara isakan pelan di belakang keduanya ketika mereka berniat melangkah pergi, suara isakan dengan suara yang begitu parau terdengar menggema di sekitar jalanan yang sepi disertai langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin mendekat.

"_R—Ryou… A-ku pikir, aku menyesal sudah mengejek surat barusan…"_ ucap Rebecca gugup

"…Sekarang kau baru menyadari dosamu, Becca…" sahut Ryou dengan enteng

"_Well—Apa yang harus kita lakukan! Jalan terbaik tentunya melarikan diri, kan!"_ usul Rebecca

_**Hiks… Hikss… Hikss… Hikss…**_

Suara isakan itu semakin lama semakin mendekat…

Dekat…

"_Ryou~!"_rengek Rebecca

Ryou terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian "Kita tidak mau menganggu roh yang sudah mati—lebih baik kita pergi…" ucapnya mengambil langkah lebar untuk keluar dari tempat ini

"_Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi!"_ protes Rebecca dibelakangnya

Keduanya melangkah dengan cepat berusaha kembali ke tempat semula mereka di seberang jalan, tapi sebelum mereka dapat menyebrangi jalan—

...

…

…

**BUAGH!**

Sesuatu menghalangi langkah mereka sehingga mereka terpental kebelakang, dinding yang tidak terlihat itu mengunci mereka di dalam untuk tidak bisa keluar dari area tersebut. Suara tangis itu semakin lama semakin mendekati keduanya…

Rebecca menelan ludah antara ketakutan dimangsa oleh roh ganas ditempat ini atau sesuatu yang lain..

Sementara Ryou memeriksa penghalang yang ada di hadapan mereka berusaha mencari celah untuk melarikan diri…

Tangan Ryou yang berniat meraih penghalang itu lagi, tiba-tiba—

…

…

**JDEG!**

Sosok putih itu langsung menampakan diri dihadapan keduanya, wajahnya yang sudah hampir rusak karena sesuatu ditambah dengan darah yang mengalir dari atas kepalanya yang sudah hancur itu menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya mengenakan pakaian coklat yang kini sudah lusuh dan kotor serta salah satu dari tangannya yang sudah melilit dan hampir patah. Kedua kakinya hampir pincang membuatnya berjalan dengan linglung dan tertatih-tatih.

Mata Rebecca langsung terbelalak.

"_GYAAAAAA—RYOUUU!"_ serunya yang sudah lepas kendali

Ryou hanya tercekat memandangi sosok yang kini sudah begitu dekat dengan wajahnya itu—tinggal beberapa inci lagi—mata Hazlenya masih saja memandangi sosok itu.

'…**Hiks…Hiks…Hiks…'** tangis sosok itu berjalan sedikit demi sedikit mendekati Ryou, Rebecca sudah ketakutan dengan sosok yang sudah mulai mendekati jarak mereka itu.

**Deg…**

**Deg… deg…**

**Deg…**

Berbagai pemikiran sudah terbesit di dalam pikiran Ryou tentang sosok roh yang sudah menampakan diri di hadapannya itu mungkin akan segera merengut nyawanya atau membalaskan dendam semasa hidupnya kepada dirinnya. Tapi hipotesis itu berhasil ia redam ketika sosok itu malah berjalan menembus dirinya. Berjalan tidak tentu arah kembali kedalam area kecelakaan dibelakangnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Ryou langsung menoleh kebelakang dengan spontan, sosok itu hanya berjalan di sekitar wilayah area kecelakaan itu saja. Berjalan kesana-kemari tidak tentu arah sambil menangis sendu.

"_Ryou—kita harus keluar dari tempat ini!"_ ajak Rebecca

Ryou mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk memberikan sinyal agar Rebecca diam sejenak sementara dirinya masih memperhatikan sosok roh tersebut dengan cermat memproses segala yang mungkin terjadi.

Biasanya roh yang merasa tempatnya terganggu akan melakukan aksi perlawanan terhadap orang yang sudah berada di dalam wilayah kekuasaannya, sedangkan roh ini sama sekali tidak menyakitinya malahan menjebaknya di dalam area tempatnya ini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang ia inginkan darinya, kan?

"…Kupikir kita tidak akan bisa keluar dari tempat ini, Becca…" sahut Ryou memulai sementara Rebecca sudha berniat membuka mulut untuk memprotes ucapan Ryou sebelum ia bisa memotongnya "Kita tidak akan bisa menembus penghalang sebelum kita membantu roh itu…" tambahnya

"_WHAT—Kita? Membantu roh itu? Kenapa kau bisa yakin dia meminta bantuan pada kita Ry! Siapa tahu mungkin ini hanya trik-nya saja!"_ sahut Rebecca memprotes

"Hipotesisku mengatakan seperti itu, lagipula kalau dia berniat menghabisi kita berdua bukannya ia bisa melakukannya beberapa saat yang lalu—mungkin ia hanya ingin meminta kita membantunya…" jelas Ryou "…Sama seperti apa yang dilakukan roh di Gereja itu…" gumamnya

"_Huuh—Lalu, apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk membantunya? Menetralisirnya?"_ ucap Rebecca lagi

Ryou menggelengkan kepalanya "Roh yang masih memiliki sesuatu untuk dilakukan di atas permukaan tidak akan bisa dinetralisir begitu saja—sebelum semua urusannya selesai…" jawab Ryou

Rebecca menepuk tangannya _"Berarti kita harus mencari masalah roh tersebut—kan? Ah, aku benar-benar hebat!"_ sahutnya dengan entah kenapa suara yang bangga

Ryou memutar bola matanya "Benar, maka dari itu kita harus mengamati pergerakkannya dari sini untuk mengetahui apa maksudnya…" jawabnya lagi

Rebecca menghela napas _"Kalau begitu ini sangat menyusahkan—Huft!"_

_Addicted to this feeling_

_Addicted to this smell_

_Oh… It's wonderful_

_It's Joyful thing that ever exist_

_Betray the holy light just to find another place that I belonged_

_Oh, this sin cannot be stop_

_**Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…**_

_**Hiks—… Hiks—… Hiks—… Hiks—…**_

…_**Hiks—**_

…

…

Rebecca terus memperhatikan roh yang daritadi hanya berjalan mondar-mandir itu dengan jenuh dan bosan, entah sudah berapa lama ia menahan posisinya hanya untuk mengamati—coret—atau lebih tepatnya memata-matai pergerakan roh itu untuk mendapatkan sebuah informasi.

Tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia dapatkan dan waktunya hanya terbuang sia-sia, Rebecca hanya bisa meredam amarahnya sambil mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya kesal.

…

…

Ryou hanya bertopang dagu, tidak seperti Rebecca yang sepertinya sudah kehilangan kesabaran ia masih bisa menjaga emosinya saat ini—tidak seperti hantu tidak berguna disampingnya itu—mata Hazlenya berusaha menerka-nerka apa yang sedang dilakukan roh itu disekitar area kecelakaan.

Kalau dipikir baik-baik, ia tidak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia mengamati sekitar dengan leluasa tanpa merasakan aura aneh disekitar. Sejujurnya, tentu ia bisa merasakan kalau sesuatu ada di dalam tempat ini tapi entah kenapa petunjuk itu menghilang sehingga tidak dapat ia prediksikan.

Dan satu hal tentang roh itu, sepertinya dia bukan roh yang jahat—ia hanya berjalan tidak tentu sambil menangisi sesuatu. Tapi apa sesuatu itu? Apa ia menangisi kematiannya? Hemm—mungkin ada kemungkinan kecil ia menangisi kematiannya, tapi bukankah dalam kasus roh seperti ini ia bisa dengan muda di netralisir selama beberapa hari kedepan untuk diangkat rohnya dari dunia fana ini keatas sana?

Apa yang sebenarnya yang ia tinggalkan?

'…_**Tolong…'**_

Sebuah kata terbesit lagi di telinga Ryou—mata Hazlenya itu langsung memandangi lurus kedepan, barusan suara halus yang sempat ia dengar di Gereja waktu itu…

Permintaan pertolongan dari Hantu penghuni Gereja itu—Apa… Roh ini juga sama? Meminta pertolongannya?

Pikirkan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa memperjelas semuanya, Ry—pikirnya dalam hati sambil menggigit jarinya mengkalkulasi keadaan yang sebelumnya terjadi

* * *

_**Aku tidak sabar untuk melihatmu kembali—ingin secepatnya kita bertemu saat aku kembali pulang.**_

_**Disaat semua urusanku sudah selesai, saat itu pasti aku akan menepati janji diantara kau dan aku—Heh, terdengar aneh ya. Tapi aku serius dengan ucapanku, sebagai tanda bukti keseriusanku kau bisa melihat apa yang ada dibalik surat ini.**_

_**Aku akan selalu memegang janjiku sampai kapanpun itu, dan sampai kita akan bertemu kembali aku harap kau sudah siap ditempat pertama kita bertemu.**_

* * *

Surat—

Ya, Ia dan Rebecca membaca surat itu sebelum semua ini terjadi—sebelum mereka terjebak di dalam area ini…

Lebih detil lagi—Pikir Ryou memejamkan matanya

_**Tapi aku serius dengan ucapanku, sebagai tanda bukti keseriusanku kau bisa melihat apa yang ada dibalik surat ini.**_

Salah satu penggalan suarat yang kelihatan menjanggal—

Tidak bisa diprediksikan siapa penerima dan pengirim surat, atau bagaimana rupa mereka—tapi berdasarkan penggalan kalimat di surat barusan…

* * *

_**sebagai tanda bukti keseriusanku kau bisa melihat apa yang ada dibalik surat ini.**_

* * *

Bukti keseriusan—

Tanda bukti yang ada di balik surat—Apa yang biasanya dimasukkan seseorang bersamaan dengan selembar kertas kedalam amplop?

Pranko?—Err…

* * *

_**tanda bukti keseriusanku**_

* * *

…Apa tanda bukti itu?

Pasti ada sesuatu yang ia lewatkan… Coba lebih diteliti lebih dalam lagi…

"…_**Aku pikir, kekasih si penerima surat ini pastinya menderita kalau dia tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya…"**_

Ucapan barusan terngiang di dalam benaknya—ucapan yang ia katakan sendiri…

Kekasih—Kekasih…

Surat cinta yang jelek berdasarkan pendapat Rebecca—cough—dan dirinya… Apa yang biasanya di berikan seseorang kekasih kepada pasangannya sebagai tanda bukti keseriusannya?

Seperti film Drama, serius berarti memilih tingkat yang lebih tinggi dalam status hubungan—kalau mereka sudah serius pastinya…

Ryou membuka matanya kembali setelah mendapatkan pencerahan yang cukup panjang, mata Hazlenya memandangi roh yang masih ada di area kecelakaan itu.

…

…

"_RYOU—A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN… JANGAN KESANA!" _seru Rebecca begitu ia menyadari Ryou sudah melangkah ke depan menuju posisi roh tersebut berada _"Kita belum tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan kalau kita mendek—"_ ucapannya terpotong

"Tenang saja—Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya…" sahut Ryou singkat dengan sebelah tangan merogoh sesuatu di kantungnya

_**Hiks… Hiks… Hikss…**_

Sosok roh itu masih menangis dengan sendu di tempatnya sambil berjalan dengan lemah… Tangisannya begitu menyakitkan sama dengan penderitaan yang ia rasakan selama ini—penderitaan yang tidak dapat di bendung meskipun dirinya sudah mati sekalipun.

"…Kau adalah kekasih orang pengirim surat itu, kan?..." ucap Ryou memulai ucapannya kepada roh itu yang mulai membalikkan muka menuju kearahnya, menatapnya dengan wajah pucat mengerikan itu

Ryou berlutut dan mengambil surat yang tergeletak itu sekali lagi, "Kau membaca surat yang baru saja dia kirimkan padamu saat kau mengemudi, perasaan senang dan tidak sabaranmu membuatmu melupakan kalau saat itu kau sedang menyetir mobil. Dan itulah awal kecelakaan beruntun terjadi, Apa aku benar begitu?" jelas Ryou sambil menunjukan surat itu dihadapan roh itu "Seharusnya roh-mu bisa segera di netralisir tanpa perantara apapun bersama para korban kecelakaan lainnya—tapi entah kenapa hanya kau saja yang masih tersisa diantara semuanya dan mendiami tempat ini sendirian. Kau tidak bisa pergi ke atas sana, karena kau tidak ingin pergi kesana dan masih ada sesuatu yang belum bisa kau selesaikan…" tambah Ryou

Roh itu tampak masih menatapi Ryou dengan wajahnya yang terlihat seram itu, penampilannya yang mengerikan serta suaranya yang sanggup membuat tubuh merinding itu. Sementara Rebecca masih menunggu apa yang akan selanjutnya diucapkan oleh Ryou.

"…Kau roh yang mencari sesuatu yang berharga dari sekedar hidupmu yang telah direngut—harta yang jauh lebih mahal dibandingkan uang dan berlian, kenangan yang paling berharga dan tidak bisa digantikan oleh apapun. Ijinkan aku, Ryou Bakura membantumu untuk mengembalikamu kembali ke tempat seharusnya kau berada saat ini…" ucap Ryou sambil beranjak berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Roh itu lagi.

Rebecca yang tadinya hendak membuka mulut untuk mencegah Ryou mendekati roh asing itu menghentikan aksinya ketika Ryou membuka genggaman tangannya dihadapan roh itu. Benda kecil yang bersinar itu terasa familiar.

Roh itu memandangi benda yang ditunjukan Ryou padanya, tangan pucat dan kaku itu perlahan berusaha meraih benda mungil itu. Ryou hanya memasang senyum tipis ketika mengetahui kalkulasinya ternyata akurat. Ketika tangan dingin itu berhasil meraih benda tersebut, cahaya keperakan mulai menyelimuti tubuh roh tersebut—memberikannya kehangatan dan merubah tampilan mengerikannya menjadi seorang wanita cantik berselimutkan cahaya perak abadi. Tangan putih itu menggenggam erat benda tersebut sambil tersenyum puas menitikkan air mata.

"…_**Terima kasih, sudah membantuku mencarinya…"**_ ucap Roh itu kini dengan suara yang merdu bagaikan suara malaikat, lembut dan begitu indah terdengar. Matanya menatap lembut Ryou dengan penuh rasa syukur

"…Sekarang kau bisa pergi dengan tenang…" ucap Ryou singkat "Jangan sampai kehilangan lagi _benda berharga _itu…" tambahnya

Roh itu mengangguk sebelum melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda perpisahan kemudian menghilang meninggalkan serbuk cahaya perak kecil ketika kepergiannya.

"_E—to…"_ gumam Rebecca _speechless_ tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa saat ini sementara Ryou langsung berbalik dan beranjak pergi

"Ayo, pergi Becca—Penghalang itu pasti sudah lenyap bersamaan dengan perginya Roh tadi…" sahut Ryou cuek

"_Moh—Tunggu Ry! Kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu padaku—tadi itu apa yang kau lakukan pada roh itu? Kenapa dia sangat bahagia dan berubah dari mengerikan menjadi—menjadi malaikat bersinar tadi?"_ tanyanya bertbi-tubi pada Ryou

Ryou hanya berjalan dalam diam sebelum kemudian membuka mulutnya, "Dia tipe roh berbeda—tidak seperti roh yang biasanya, dia tidak akan mengganggu atau mencelakakan seorang manusia. Seperti para Roh yang memiliki masalah yang tidak terselesaikan, Roh yang satu itu mencari sesuatu sebagai solusi masalahnya…" jawab Ryou

"_Sesuatu—jadi mereka menginginkan sebuah benda untuk bisa menjadi tenang?"_ tanyanya lagi

"Hanya sebuah benda yang sangat berarti bagi mereka semasa mereka hidup—biasa disebut _memento_ atau barang peninggalan berharga. _Memento_ memiliki kenangan yang sangat kuat bagi roh yang memilikinya, tentunya cara yang ampuh untuk menenangkan roh seperti itu tadi dan tidak perlu membuang tenaga untuk melakukan penetralisiran…" sahut Ryou menjawab

"_Memento—Benda berharga? Kalau begitu apa memento roh barusan? Kau menyerahkan sesuatu padanya dan WUUSH! Dia langsung pergi dengan tenang ke surge sana…"_ celoteh Becca

"…Cincin yang barusan kita pungut di jalanan…" sahut Ryou lagi

"_Eh—? Kenapa harus cincin? Memangnya apa kaitan cincin dengan roh barusan itu? Oi Ry—Oi!"_ seru Rebecca memanggilnya

Ryou hanya menghela napas, satu pertanyaan yang berakhir dengan pertanyaan baru dan lebih bercabang lagi. Benar-benar, mungkin ia harus menyuruh Rebecca untuk lebih menggunakan otaknya dibandingkan mulutnya yang selalu banyak berbicara itu.

Meninggalkan lokasi, keduanya kembali melangkah ke jalan setapak lainnya—semakin lama langkah mereka membawa mereka jauh ke dalam tempat ini dan semakin lama, hawa yang terasa semakin meningkat dan terasa lebih sesak ditambah dengan kini kabut tipis yang hampir menutupi jalan di hadapan mereka. Semakin lama melangkah, kabut itu semakin menyelimuti keduanya di dalam.

"_Ryou~"_ rengek Rebecca pelan sambil memandangi sekitar dengan was-was _"Kupikir ada baiknya kita balik dan mencari jalan lain…"_ ajaknya untuk kabur karena ia tidak betah lagi berada di tempat ini

"Semakin berbahaya tempatnya mungkin kita bisa menemukan cara untuk kembali…" sahut Ryou enteng

"_Bukannya yang lebih tepat SEMAKIN BERBAHAYA—Bukannya semakin bagus!"_ protes Rebecca tidak terima sebelum kemudian mencoba mengatakan sesuatu tetapi kembali dibatalkan setelah melihat signal yang diberikan Ryou untuk diam _"…A—Apa? Kau merasakan sesuatu? Musuh?..."_ tanya Rebecca panic menyembunyikan diri di belakang Ryou

"Shh—Aku rasa aku mendengar suara…" sahut Ryou

"_Suara—!"_ ucapan Rebecca terputus kembali

"Diam… Kalau kau terus bersuara kita tidak bisa memastikan suara apa itu…" potong Ryou dengan nada serius

Rebecca hanya menelan ludah dan menuruti perkataan Ryou saat itu, berusaha membuka lebar jarak pendengarannya untuk menangkap suara yang dimaksudkan oleh Ryou barusan.

…

…

Hening

…

…

Hening

…

…

Hening

…

Keheningan dimana tidak terdengar suara apapun yang mengganggu—tidak menangkap suara yang dimaksud Ryou, Rebecca hanya mengembungkan pipinya. Che, waktunya sudah terbuang sia-sia berdiam diri disini hanya untuk menantikan sebuah suara yang terdengar. Mungkin pendengaran Ryou saja yang bermasalah—lebih baik ia mengatakan itu pada Ryou…

—_**ing!**_

… _**a—Tr…-ing! T—ng!**_

Rebecca merengut alisnya mendengar suara kecil tersebut, sementara Ryou yang mendengar suara tersebut langsung melesat kedepan tanpa mempedulikan apapun. Ia mengenal alunan melodi ini, alunan melodi yang sama dengan apa yang dimainkan di Gereja.

Yang ia harus temukan adalah dimana alunan melodi ini berasal?

_**Tring! Tring! Tring!—Tring!... Tring!...**_

…_**! Tring—Tring! Tring! Tring—ng! Tring—! …**_

… … … … … _**Tring! Tring! Tring!**_

Alunan melodi itu semakin menyusut dan kemungkinan akan segera menghilang, Ryou semakin cepat berlari tidak mau untuk tertinggal oleh suara melodi tersebut. Mungkin akan membawanya ke suatu tempat yang bisa memperjelas segalanya. Rebecca berusaha mengimbangi kecepatan lari di belakangnya sambil mendengus dan mengoceh tentang betapa cerobohnya Ryou.

Sedikit lagi—

Jangan menghilang sampai aku datang kesana…

Ryou mengigit bibirnya smabil terus memacu kecepatannya, sangat sulit untuk mempertahankan kecepatannya di dalam tempat berkabut seperti ini. Ia bisa dengan mudah tersandung lantaran tidak dapat melihat apa-apa.

_**Tring—Tring—Tring! Tring… Tring! Tring!**_

_**Tring… Tring…**_

Melodi itu mulai melambat—Ryou menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan kemana arah yang harus ia pilih, memasang telinganya dengan tajam pada akhirnya Ryou melesat kearah kiri.

"_Tunggu—Ryou!"_ seru Rebecca yang tertinggal beberapa jarak di belakangnya

Tidak ada gunanya lagi menunggu—kalau menunggu maka waktunya akan habis dan ia tidak akan bisa mencari sumber suara itu, gumam Ryou dalam benaknya.

**Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Kakinya melangkah perlahan ketika ia merasakan kabut disekitarnya mulai sedikit menipis—entah apa yang terjadi Ryou merasa sedikit bersyukur sekarang ia bisa dengan leluasa melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Entah kenapa ia tidak menduga kini dirinya sudah berada di tempat lain yang jauh lebih suram dari tempat sebelumnya.

Sebuah kompleks perumahan mewah yang tampak terbengkalai, daun-daun yang berguguran memenuhi perkarangan rumah dan juga teras rumah mewah yang ada di kanan dan kiri jalan. Pagar-pagar yang sepertinya sudah berkarat seiring berlalunya waktu dan menambahnya usia serta pelapukan yang terjadi di dalamnya. Kaca-kaca rumah yang kini telah kusam dan berdebu serta dinding rumah yang sudah ditumbuhi oleh tumbuhan merambat juga lumut yang meretakan dinding rumah tersebut.

Ah—Tempat yang baru untuk memulai sesuatu yang baru…

Dan menemukan petunjuk baru…

"_Ryou! Jangan berlari secepat itu! Kau tahu aku sudah kerepotan mengejarmu!"_ omel Rebecca tetapi Ryou malah mengacuhkannya

Kaki Ryou menuntunya melangkah kedepan—kedepan dimana ia bisa dengan jelas mendengarnya. Suara itu—alunan melodi itu… sampai pada akhirnya langkah keduanya kini malah terhenti disebuah Rumah mewah dengan pagar yang luas mengelilinginya.

Tampaknya Rumah yang satu ini tampak jauh lebih luas dari rumah-rumah yang mereka lewati—dikelilingi pepohonan yang telah mati dan juga rerumputan yang berubah warna menjadi kecoklatan. Keadaan rumah yang begitu terbengkalai dan sama sekali tidak terawatt dari waktu-ke waktu.

"Suara barusan berasal dari dalam?" gumam Ryou sedikit bertanya-tanya, kenapa alunan melodi itu mengantarkannya ke tempat seperti ini dan bukannya Gereja? Apa ada sesuatu di dalam rumah ini yang menuntunnya kemari?

"_Err… Aku punya firasat yang sangat buruk kalau kita masuk kedalam Ry…"_ ucap Rebecca

"Begitu juga aku…" ucap Ryou

"_Jadi—kita pergi dari tempat ini?"_ tanya Rebecca mengharapkan

Ryou menggelengkan kepalanya "Tentunya kita akan masuk kedalam untuk menyelidiki, kalau bukti pertama sudah menuntun kita ke tempat ini—pasti ada sesuatu di dalam rumah ini kan?" sahut Ryou enteng

Rebecca ternganga tidak percaya mendengarnya _"Kau pasti BERCANDA!"_ serunya tidak terima

Ryou dilain pihak hanya mengangkat bahu sambil mengangkat salah satu tangannya berusaha untuk membuka pintu gerbang di depan mereka itu. Sebelum ia dapat meraih pintu tersebut…

**Cklek…**

**Rrt—Drrt…**

**Kriiiiiieeeeeeeeetttt~**

Dengan instan, pintu Gerbang itu langsung terbuka lebar untuk Ryou seakan sudah mengetahui kedatangan dirinya kedalam Rumah dan mempersilahkannya untuk masuk. Rebecca hanya terbelalak—kalau situasinya seperti ini pasti aka nada sesuatu yang buruk di dalam. Dan mungkin akan lebih buruk dari apa bayangannya.

"_RYOU—ARGH! TUNGGU! Aku ikutt! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"_ sahut Rebecca mengikuti Ryou masuk kedalam

Mungkin petunjuk pertamanya ada di dalam Rumah ini—!

Senyuman bibir putih itu merekah dengan lebar, matanya yang besar itu tampak tida pernah berhenti menatap kearah luar.

* * *

**Author note:** Yak! Kembali update again~ Yoroshii atas dukungannya~meskipun feel seremnya masih kurang berasa ya =_=" padahal sudah bereksperimen main dan nonton Horror, tapi yah semoga di Enjoy minna~ Kritik dan saran akan selalu Litte terima, jadi jangan malu-malu xD. Mata Raishu~Plak!


End file.
